


Бэтмен не против с Суперменом

by Chlenik



Category: Actor RPF, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бэтмен не против с Суперменом.<br/>В главных ролях: Генри Пидрилл и Бен Сосаффлек.<br/>Актеры развлекаются и перестают переживать по поводу провала фильма, ведь они могут снять версию поинтереснее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бэтмен не против с Суперменом

— Провал, полный провал! — Бен сидел на краю кровати, обхватив голову руками.

Ему не хотелось выходить на улицу, не хотелось посещать бесконечные интервью, где журналисты специально проезжались по больному, и изображать, будто неудача не колышет непоколебимого актера.

Кавилл держался лучше, он в принципе переносил поражения более стойко, на философский манер. Он положил руку на плечо Аффлеку и сжал напряженные мышцы.

— Я предлагал Заку внести в сценарий изменения, добавить шуток, но ты же его знаешь. Ты ни в чем не виноват.

Бен благодарно сжал ладонь Генри и поднял на него усталые глаза:

— Спасибо за то, что ты со мной в этот момент.

Улыбнувшись, Кавилл немного помолчал и вдруг вскинул бровь, окрыленный идеей.

— А что, если мы сделаем свою версию фильма?

Генри был энтузиастом с неисчерпаемым источником вдохновения и набором идей на любые случаи жизни.

— Да какую там "свою", — расстроенно отмахнулся Бен.

— Не спеши, узнаешь, — с этими словами Кавилл скрылся за дверью смежного номера и вернулся только через несколько минут в костюме Супермена.

— Импровизируй, Уэйн! — воскликнул Генри, устремляя на ошарашенного Аффлека уверенный взгляд криптонца.

— Я без костюма.

— Твой костюм слишком громоздкий, обойдешься и без него.

Кавилл ухмыльнулся и легким движением руки отбросил плащ назад.

— Ну ладно, — Аффлек прочистил горло. — Что ты забыл в моем доме, Супермен?

— Я пришел, чтобы поговорить, Брюс Уэйн. Те убийства... Это не я совершал те преступления!

— Мне не нужны твои лживые оправдания, — прошипел Аффлек, вскакивая с кровати.

Кавилл вздернул подбородок и покачал головой.

— Меня подставили, поверь мне.

— С чего бы это? — фыркнул Бен, сжав губы в презрительной усмешке.

— Они забрали мою мать… Ее зовут Марта, — почти умоляюще протянул Генри, сводя брови над переносицей.

— Марта?! Ну, тогда ладно, — с иронией вздохнул Аффлек.

Это действительно было смешно.

— Я так понимаю, ты не против, что я нарушил тайну твоей личности? — уточнил Генри после того, как проглотил смешок.

— Я вообще не против… — начал Аффлек, подходя к нему вплотную, — не против с Суперменом, — закончил он и поиграл бровями.

Бессмысленность диалогов и происходящего вообще никого не смущала, и это становилось дурной, но все же традицией.

— О, мистер Уэйн, так вот почему вы никак не обзаведетесь наследниками, — Кавилл прихватил выглаженную рубашку Аффлека за воротник и с силой притянул его к себе.

— Альфред будет очень разочарован, — выдохнул Бен в чужие губы, переводя взгляд на глаза и медленно спускаясь вниз к соблазнительно очерченному рту.

— Переживет, — с почти вопросительной интонацией сказал Генри и поцеловал Аффлека.

Ладонь Бена сжала жесткие от лака волосы на затылке Кавилла, и чужой язык ворвался в его рот, заставляя забыть обо всех кинокритиках и рейтингах.

Может быть, облегающий костюм и был необходим Супермену из-за его суперсилы, но он точно не умел маскировать выпирающие стояки, и сейчас Генри стоял как голый, упираясь в пах Бену своим "маленьким героем Америки".

— А как же Марта? — задыхаясь спросил Аффлек, падая спиной на кровать.

— Она подождет, она понимающая.

Кавилл с улыбкой уселся верхом и потерся о пах Бена. Ткань костюма была гладкой и хорошо скользила каждый раз, когда он все больше и больше сбивал дыхание Аффлека своими движениями.

— Ты лучший Бэтмен, — прошептал Генри на ухо Бена и прихватил зубами кожу на его шее.

— Ты еще не кончал? Тебе это предстоит, — ответил Аффлек, выворачиваясь из-под мощного тела и пригвождая его к кровати всем своим весом.

Он спустил свои штаны и обхватил оба члена ладонью. Это было чем-то новым, и это возбуждало сильнее обычного — он дрочил через тянущуюся ткань, дыша Кавиллу куда-то в плечо.

Генри вскинул бедра и вцепился ногтями в мягкое покрывало, на котором лежал, и Аффлек тут же отстранился. Не обращая внимания на недовольное мычание, Бен огладил ноги Кавилла от колен до промежности и, пристально глядя ему в глаза, разорвал ткань по шву.

Генри закатил глаза, когда губы Аффлека обхватили головку его члена и быстро спустились по стволу. Он дотянулся рукой до его затылка и прихватил волосы, лихорадочно пропуская их между пальцами.

В такие моменты Кавилл слишком трогательно сводил брови, чтобы Бен мог это пропустить. Он мелкими поцелуями поднялся вверх по торсу и скользнул своим членом по стояку Генри. Тот открыл глаза лишь на секунду, чтобы снова забыться в поцелуе, в то время как Аффлек без остановки терся о него.

Кавилл не выдержал первым, не переставая стонать в рот Бена, пока тот не последовал за ним.

— Жарко, — выдохнул Генри, выбираясь из-под Аффлека и утирая со лба испарину.

— Да и костюм теперь на выброс, — отметил Бен, не поднимая лица с подушки, в которую уткнулся, когда Генри отодвинулся.

— Если понравилось, могу взять еще пару штук на будущее, — усмехнулся Кавилл, оглядывая повреждения.

— Еще домашних фильмов поснимать?

— У нас они выходят лучше, чем у Снайдера.

Генри стянул с себя обтягивающий костюм и с облегчением вздохнул.

— Только если для частной, очень частной киноколлекции, — Аффлек развернулся и уставился в потолок, заглаживая волосы назад. — Знали бы критики…

— Эй, а как насчет сиквела? У меня есть идеи. Место действия — душевая, Бэтмен и Супермен ведут переговоры… — осторожно предложил Кавилл, накрыв ладонью руку Аффлека.

Бен оторвался от изучения потолка и тепло улыбнулся:

— Согласен, но за очень большой гонорар.

— Я заплачу тебе, — Кавилл отошел к двери в ванную и приподнял бровь перед тем, как скрыться из виду.

Аффлек усмехнулся и поднялся с постели. Он чуть помедлил и, отбросив в сторону все дурные мысли, отправился следом за своим баснословным гонораром и восторженными отзывами своего личного и самого важного критика.


End file.
